El Giro de mi vida:
by Andyy Swaan
Summary: Chicas esta novela es una un creación mía, espero que les guste... y ocupo los personajes de Stephanie Meyer :


El Giro de mi vida.

Prologo:

Soy Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella, conseguí el trabajo soñado de toda diseñadora de ropa, las empresas "Adam's" era una de las mejores exponentes de este campo. Mi vida al parecer era plena, tenía un novio al cual quería mucho, pero jamás me puse a pensar si de verdad lo amaba o era el hombre de mi vida, se llamaba James. Mi mejor amiga se llama Alice Cullen, es la mejor, en todos los ámbitos, está a punto de Casarse con el hombre de su vida Jasper Hale, están juntos de la secundaria, así que sabia cuanto amaba mi amiga a ese hombre. Ella tenía un hermano, Edward Cullen, era guapo, pero era mi amigo y estaba de novio con Irina Denali, como detestaba a esa rubia, no me simpatizaba nada, había algo en ella que hacía que dudara de su amor hacia mi amigo. Bueno esta Emmett Cullen el hermano mayor de los Cullen quien estaba casado con Rosalie Hale, hermana melliza de Jasper, una rubia alta al igual que él, pero muy simpática, era un amor de persona. Ella estaba embarazada, tendrían una niñita, a pesar de que Emmett era un grandulón, el amor le salía por los poros. Ese era mi entorno, como quería mi vida, pero sabía que me faltaba mucho por recorrer y en el camino era obvio que me encontraría con más de alguna sorpresa.

Cap. 1: Parejas.

POR BELLA.

Estaba feliz por mi nuevo empleo, lo amaba, amaba lo que hacía, amaba cada prenda que diseñaba y más aun cuando iba de compra y veía como se vendían en las tiendas Adam's.

Me estaba arreglando para ir a la cena que había hecho mi amiga Alice, ya que quería celebrar que haya conseguido empleo en una gran tienda, aparte de eso quería una cena familiar ya que en unos meses más se casaba con Jasper y se iría de luna de miel a Francia, sabía que no la vería por lo menos en un mes.

Vivía sola en Nueva York, tenía una casa en el centro de la ciudad, la casa de los Cullen quedaba un poco apartada así que me apuraba o llegaba tarde. Subí al segundo piso, busque mi ropa, era invierno y estaba haciendo mucho frío, unos jeans ajustados, una polera, un sweater, bufanda, gorro, guantes y un abrigo y obvio mis zapatillas, a pesar de que era diseñadora de ropa no me vestía muy a la moda.

Me bañe, cepille mis dientes también mi cabello, pero este lo deje suelto y por ultimo me vestí. Baje al primer piso apague las luces y salí, me esperaba mi novio James.

James: Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás?  
Yo: Hola Bien, y ¿tu? –me beso de improviso.  
James: bien, gracias, sube –me dijo.  
Yo: ok, vamos, o sino Alice me va a matar.  
James: Ok, lo que si te digo es que ya sabes que no me cae muy bien ella, solo estaré un momento. –como odiaba que me dijera esas cosas.  
Yo: si no quieres no vallas, yo no te estoy obligando a que me acompañes.  
James: lo hago porque te quiero, pero siempre has sabido que me cae mal, desde siempre –arranco el motor del automóvil y partimos rumbo a la casa de Alice.

Llegamos a la casa y venía llegando Edward con su novia tomados de la mano, esa rubia sabía que no me caía bien, así que solo la salude por cortesía. La cena transcurrió normalmente, me despedí de todos excepto de la rubia desabrida de Irina, y me marche con James.

POR EDWARD.

Estaba en mi casa preparando las cosas para la cena que Alice le había preparado a Bella, Alice gritaba a todo el mundo, esa pequeña volvería loco a Jasper, pero yo sabía que él la amaba con su alma por algo se estaban a punto de casar.

Estaba colocando las cosas que iban en la mesa mientras que mi madre Esme cocinaba junto a Rosalie la esposa de Emmett. Estaba terminando de colocar las cosas cuando suena mi celular.

Yo: Hola, ¿estás lista?  
Irina: Si, ya estoy lista, te estoy esperando –era Irina mi Novia.  
Yo: ok, salgo enseguida para allá.

Con Irina llevaba 1 año y medio, me puse de novio con ella porque yo lo gustaba de la secundaria a ella, y yo estaba enamorado de Bella pero ella estaba con James, bueno con esto del tiempo e Irina se me había pasado un poco, o al menos eso creo yo.

Llegue a la casa de Irina y toque la bocina, ella salió de su casa y subió a mi auto.

Irina: hasta que al fin llegas, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –la quede mirando.  
Yo: Hola amor, si yo bien ¿y tú? –podría ser un poco mas cariñosa, creo yo.  
Irina: siempre sales con lo mismo y al final nunca me respondes –se quedo callada.

Las cosas con Irina no iban muy bien que digamos, en realidad nunca habían ido bien, yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, hace unos 3 años que estaba enamorado de Bella pero jamás se lo dije por miedo a ser rechazado. Si, 3 años enamorado de otra persona.

Llegamos a casa y ahí había llegado Bella con el estúpido de James este tipo jamás me gusto, era demasiado callado para mí gusto.

Bella me saludo con un abrazo y a Irina solo le dijo hola, yo sabía que mi novia no le simpatizaba a mi amiga, en realidad ninguna de las 2 se toleraba. La cena transcurrió normalmente y ella se fue alrededor de las 12 de la noche, así que se despidió de todos y se marcho con James.


End file.
